Android 19
Summary Android 19 is a secondary antagonist in the Androids Saga. It is Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, built to assist him in the vendetta against the one that overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C Name: Android 19 Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Inapplicable (Made completely from synthetic materials and robot technology) Age: Unknown Classification: Robot with artificial intelligence. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Flight, Energy / Ki Absorption, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Longevity, Limited Information Analysis, Resistance to Extrasensory Perception Attack Potency: Small Star level (Should be somewhat on par with Frieza) Speed: FTL+ (Kept up with a weakened Super Saiyan Goku's attacks and eventually outclassed him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Star Class Durability: Small Star level Stamina: Extremely high, can keep on fighting for unlimited periods of time by replenishing its power by absorbing its opponent's energy Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with offensive energy techniques. Standard Equipment: Absorption Devices on its hands, Built-in Scouter Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If someone were to break its absorption devices, it will need a repair or else 19 will have a limited amount of energy to fight on. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Built-in Scouter:' A scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. *'Energy Absorption:' also known as''' Drain Life 19'. A technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Android Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. *'19 Absorb:' Android 19's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ''ki. *'Energy Attack:' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Photon Shot:' A Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. *'Villainous Carnage:' Android 19 and Pui Pui both fire Full Power Energy Waves in opposite directions. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Cybernetic Pain:' A High Power Rush used by Android 19. *'Eye Beam:' Android 19 uses this move in the anime, as well as in the Raging Blast series. *'Bionic Punisher:' A synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19, as well as Android 20. *'Rolling Crush:' Android 19 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the Budokai series. *'Power Break:' Android 19 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. *'Pump Up:' A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. *'False Courage:' A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 4